Lost Forever
by sorasblade
Summary: The king has once again disappeared, what's the world to do when there is no sigh of him. Who will step up once again and find him before its too late? (My very first story plz b nice! thanks bree for the help!)


Lost forever

By: sorasblade

Hi! This is my very first story ever so please don't be cruel.

**::: Start**  
  
With the finishing blow Ansem tried to open the door, the door to darkness, but I knew that the door was light, light that surpassed all the darkness.  
  
"Run" I hear the faintest voice... Riku is behind the door trying to warn us..."The heartless are coming we must close the door" Do I dare lose my friend by shutting the door on him? "You must" it's the king?

"We can do it together" he shouts "use the power of the keyblade" and together we close the door and I am left alone in the darkness.  
  
"What do you think happened to the king, Riku, and Kairi?" I asked goofy and Donald. I hear barking in the distance. "What's that?" I ask the others, Donald strains himself to see, spotting the cause of the voice, he turns to me. "Its Pluto!" he replied, Taking another look. "Well it looks like he's got something" goofy told me as Pluto ran towards me and revealed one of the happiest notes I've read since this has begun. "It's a note... from the king, and if the kings okay, Riku must be with him!!!"  
  
We gotta find them...

Later 

Sora couldn't help but smile. There he was standing right at the king's side.

"Riku!" he yelled making his way to his friend. A smile plays on Riku's lips as he

hi-fives his friend. "You're safe…" Sora trails, Riku nodded slowly. "Luckily I got out of there before anything happened" Riku stated as he signals to a few chairs in the corner.

"It's been a long journey, we should rest…" Riku tells him while sitting. Sora stops…what about her? What about Kairi?

"And Kairi?" he didn't want to sound so worried but the truth was he was. Riku turned his head away from his friend.

"We think…most likely she returned to the island with Tidus, Wakka, and Yuffie." Sora looked down at his feet.

"I don't think there's any hope for us…" The king stands from his throne.

"There is a way to get you back…" Sora cuts him off abruptly.

"How?" The king smiles at his antics looking at his wife as she nods. "Simple…we drive you there. But this may be the last time we can open the walls to the other world…this means you might not be able to come back." Sora smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry…but that's our home…our parents, and friends are there…" The king nods understandingly, while the queen led them back to the Gummi ship. "Thank you both for your help, it is greatly appreciated" saying goodbye to Goofy, Donald, and Pluto, Riku and Sora head home.

The skies above Destiny Island are as clear and blue as he could remember. The waves overlapped the sand, and Wakka bounced his ball on his head. Sora could make out a silhouette of someone jump roping on the pier, and Tidus hitting the rail with his stick. His eyes scanned the area…where was she?

Then he saw her dangling her feet in the water…Kairi.

**(Three years later, Sora is now 17 and Riku is now 18)**

"The king!!!" goofy yelled as he ran through the door panting "he...he's gone…again!" there was a long pause... "We need help to get him back" said Donald.

"We must get Sora to help us, now he's our only hope, but I don't think we can get his help unless we can open the walls to the other worlds, which could be very dangerous, but I think is the only way"

**On Destiny Island**

The alarm sounds early in the morning "beep…beep…beep…beep…beep..."

"What time is it?" Sora asked Riku. "Why would I know Sora, maybe its time to get up?" replied Riku. Suddenly the ground began to shake. "What's that?"

BOOM!!!

"A Gummi ship?" shouted Sora. The mysterious ship opens and goofy and Donald come out. "Sora!!!" they shout at once "we need your help, now! The king has been kidnapped!"

"Please, can you help us?" Riku and sora looked at each other, how could this happen?

"uh…sure, do you have any idea at all of who took him?" asked Sora. "Well, we believe that it could have been... Ansem" Sora looked at them strangely.

"But we took care of him three years ago.

Back on Destiny Island 

"Sora...Riku, where are you?" Kairi looked around the Island but she couldn't find them "This isn't funny, we'll be late... again, I wanna go to the concert now!!!"

W/ Goofy and Donald 

"Wow I haven't seen you two for a long time" Sora told goofy and Donald "How has everyone been" Donald looked at Sora. "Well everyone has gone back to his or her homes, once they were restored" Donald stated, "yep, then we had to open the gate to every world so we could get your help" goofy finished his sentence. "We just better hope the king's okay." Riku muttered to himself.

Later that day...

They have just gotten of the Gummi ship to the kingdom and had a discussion with Donald and goofy. They are heading to the end of the world again in search of King Mickey.  
  
"What do you think Ansem could do with King Mickey?" asked Sora. "We don't know and we don't want to find out so we have to get him back as soon as possible!" "Maybe... he'll use his power to open the gates to all the worlds again and try to destroy us?" Riku replied. "You should know, he did take over your body once" Sora replied (being a smart-alecky) "liar, your still upset about that go around we had three years ago eh?"

"Uh-oh" Sora said abruptly, "I totally spaced, we were supposed to go to the concert with Kairi!!!" Donald laughed. "Your problem…"

"Hey goofy does this thing have a phone?" "Uh, garsh, I don't remember." Donald sighed. "Of course it does you nincompoop!!!" Donald pointed to a table on the other side of the room. "Go ahead Sora you can use it."  
  
"Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiing, briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing, briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing... hi this is Kairi I'm not home now so leave a message... beeeeeeep." Sora waited patiently for the answering machine to finish. "Hi Kairi, it's me, Sora, I'm so sorry, I'm not there to go to the concert, the king has been kidnapped so I need to help get him back, I bet this sounds stupid but you have to belie....beeeeeeeep!!!" Sora stood there bewildered. "Well what do you know I ran out of time" Sora exclaimed.

**At the end of the world...**  
  
Goofy, Donald, Sora, and Riku reach the end of the world. "Man that was a long trip." Sora started to stretch. "You're such a little baby Sora!" Riku said, "Are you two going to fight Ansem or each other?" Donald ran in front of the two to break them up.  
  
"Hurry I think he's this way!" Sora shouted down the hall. "Right behind you"

Once they had reached Ansem's dark lair they began to walk slowly into the room.

"So I see you want you precious king back, well you'll have to make it out alive first!!!"

They were shivering by the sound of the evil cackling that was all that they heard, there was nobody in the room until many heartless ambushed them.  
  
The heartless spread around the floor. Sora and Riku attacked with as much force as they could muster, one by one they were defeated. "I...I think, we...won." breathing heavily Sora kneeled on the ground to catch his breath, "Come on he's getting away!!!" Riku screamed as he spotted Ansem heading for the door.

"Speaking of that... where's goofy and Donald?" Riku readied his sword. "They went to search for the king"

Ansem threw himself in the air. Sora reacted quickly and lashed his oblivion keyblade at Ansem's stomach, but he was startled to see that Ansem had his own keyblade! Then Riku came in with his sword to deliver a punishing hit knocking him to the ground  
  
"Now release the king and I won't make you suffer as bad as you did the last time." You could hear the venom in Sora's voice. Ansem tried his best to stand but Riku's boot kept him in place.

"I will release the king but I will be back and I will get my revenge" Riku picked Ansem off the floor and angrily threw him to the wall. "Open it!" he ordered. Ansem did as he was told and a secret door opened reveling the king. Tying Ansem's hands together they searched for the others.  
  
Goofy and Donald met up with Sora and Riku with the king... "King Mickey your safe" the king nodded" Thank you for rescuing me, and for stopping Ansem from taking over the worlds again, I am in your gratitude."  
  
"Hey Riku maybe if we hurry we can make to the last half of the concert"

**End**

Thank you Bree for all the help! Thanks for re writing it for me I couldn't have done it w/o you! Thanx readers!


End file.
